La Historia de una Akatsuki en Konoha
by Nayumi Irayashi Karai
Summary: Sakura no pertenece a la Hoja y va aalí por una misión de Akatsuki para filtrarles información a esa organización criminal. Sakura se quedará o se irá con la ínica familia que tiene? Soy mala en los summary's pero esta historia merece la pena.
1. Prólogo: Naciendo entre el mal

Me encontraba haciendo la tarea en clase cuando se me vino a la cabeza esta historia, últimamente me ha estado desesperando que no pudiera hacer ninguna historia, pero justamente estoy castigada sin ordenador, así que hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses no podré volver a subir ningún chapter, bueno a no ser que lo haga como hoy a las 7 de la mañana sin que mi madre este.

Tengo mucha imaginación y esta historia será de unos cuantos capitulos.

Espero que os guste buenas mañanas.

* * *

Prólogo: Naciendo entre el mal.

Justo debajo de una cueva se encontraba un pelinegro de rostro pálido con unas ojeras marcadas de color violeta, mientras sus ojos afilados como cuchillas tenía en sus pupilas la forma de una serpiente. Su rostro marcaba la satisfacción de que su experimento no hubiera fracasado.

Delante de él, había dos cápsulas repletas de líquido amniótico de diferente color, en uno lila, y en el otro verde.

En ese momento, ambas cápsulas estallaron dejando ver a dos niñas de no más de 6 años.

Una era peliroja con la piel blanquecina y ojos lilas.

La otra era pelirosa e ojos verde jade innotizantes y la piel igual de pálida que el pelinegro.

El hombre al verlas sonrió complacido y les pasó a cada una un conjuto de ropa exactamente igual excepto por el color de la camiseta, este consistía en unas sandalias ninja negras, unos shorts negros una camiseta lila (para la peliroja) y verde (para la pelirosa).

Después de haberse cambiado, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar seguido de las dos chicas, este se detuvo al igual que ambas.

Se abrió la puerta y se encontraron a un pelinaranja y a una peliazul y esta cuando vio a las chicas les hizo una señal estas se empezaron a acercar pero tuvieron que dar un mortal hacia atrás para evitar que un kunai les diera en toda la cara, pues era ahí donde se dirigía.

La peliazul al comprobar que servirían como ninjas, miró akl pelinegro y dijo:

-Orochimaru, se pueden quedar pero tu serás quien las cuide no quiero a ineptos en esta organización- terminó mirando a las chicas que se encontraban jugando a piedra, papel y tijeras-.

-No te preocupes, Konan, ellas saben lo que yo sé- al decir estas palabras ambos se miraron sorprendidos y dirigieron su vista a las dos niñas que ahora se encontraban jigando al pilla-pilla- no olvidéis que estas dos niñas son experimentos míos, tienen mi sangre y conocen todos los jutsus que también yo me sé- ya l terminar reanudó su marcha, pero esta vez sin las niñas siguiéndole.

Los dos adultos que se encontraban en la sala, se dirigieron hacia ellas les cogieron un brazo a cada una y se fueron hacia la sala de reuniones, donde se encontraban todos los miembros de la organización.

Dentro de esa sala todo el mundo se quedó callado al ver a esas dos chiquillas, pero un pelinegro al ver la pelirosa se interesó por ella, esta que al sentirse observada se giró hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro y le sonrió, fue de tal forma que este se quedó prendado de la chica.

-Vale, como habéis visto, tenemos a dos chicas más, estas estarán dentro de la organización y será mejor que no las hagáis enfadar-.

Después de unas cuantas cosas más sin importancia todos abandonaron la estancia excepto la chica de pelo rosa y el pelinegro que se acercó a esta y le preguntó su nombre a lo que ella respondió:

-Sakura, me llamo Sakura, ¿y tu?-.

-Yo, me llamo Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi-.

Dos meses después Orochimaru abandonó Akatsuki, junto con la peliroja, en cambio Sakura se quedó con el resto de la organización, porque según ella esta era ahora su familia.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer chap, bueno prólogo.

Si os gusta dejadme un review para ver si puedo mejorar también.

Si se me olvida algo...

Ah si es verdad, nos vemos dentro de poco o dentro de mucho.

Un saludo y besos para todo el mundo.

cerezoendemoniado.


	2. La misión de Infiltración

Queridas lectoras, siento no haber actualizado el sábado como prometí pero es que estoy castigada y no he podido subir hasta hoy, este chapter se lo dedico a mi querida abuela Dolores, tengo una noticia que darle y es que cada 30 de cada mes subiré los capitulos de esta historia, espero que les guste a todos un beso, nos leemos mas abajo.

* * *

La Misión de Infiltración.

Nos encontramos en una cueva situada al sur-oeste del País del Rayo, dentro de esta se encontraban unas cuantas personas, dos de ellas se situaban alejadas del resto del grupo mientras hablaban de lo que sería una vida normal sin ser miembros de una oraganización criminal de rango S.

Por la puerta, entran el resto de personas que llevaban unas capas negras con nubes rojas, todos tenían un aspecto terrorífico, pero ninguno de los dos que antes hablaban se inmutaron.

Un rubio de ojos azules se acercó a uno de ellos y se sentó mientras saludaba:

-Hola Sakura, hola Itachi- dijo el peli-rubio.

-Hola Deidara, ¿Has encontrado ya tu hombría?, jajajaja- dijo una de los encapuchados quitándose la capucha dejando ver un cabello de color rosa-.

-Sakura, deja de ponerlo en ridículo no ves que bajas su baja autoestima, jajajajaja- dijo un peli-azul que tenía dientes de tiburón-.

-Ya se que soy importante, pero riendos de mí, no haréis nada- dijo el peli-rubio en su defensa-.

-Tu importante, mis pantuflas de corazones- dijo de nuevo la pelirosa-.

Diez minutos después, se había desatado una batalla campal, que fue detenida por un grito bastante agudo que hizo que a todos les pitara el oído, se giraron y vieron a una pelirosa con la capa abierta con una pijama de conejos y una de sus pantuflas de corazones en la mano, sus ojos verdes inexpresivos asustaron a todo el mundo, mientras ella imponente se encontraba encima de una mesa totalmente enfadada, saltó hacia el suelo y se fue hacia la puerta a la que derribó después de un portazo que dio al cerrarla. Y allí mismo explotaron las risas:

-Por Jashin-sama, ¿habéis visto esas pantuflas tan orteras?-dijo un peliblanco que se estaba poniendo morado de la risa que le causó ver a la pelirosa en ese estado-.

-Si, por favor hay que destruir esa porquería de pijama y esas pantuflas antes de que alguien muera de la risa al verla- dijo un peli-rojo-.

En otro lugar se encontraba una pelirosa de ojos verdes, con unas botas ninjas negras con un poco de taco, una falda de color tinto y una camiseta negra, se encontraba entrenando y descargando su furia que había obtenido al ver como unos paletos, orgullosos, asesinos, criminales, gili... hacían una pelea de gallos.

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que su padre y su hermana la abandonaran allí, pero no le importaba, le bastaba que su pelinegro hermano Itachi, la apoyara en cualquier situación y problema que se avecinara.

-AHHHHHH!- se escuchó desde la garganta de la pelirosa después de que esta destruyera una enorme roca que no permitía que cayera agua desde la cascada-.

De la nada, apareció un pequeño pájaro muy extraño lleno de piercings que le pasó un pergamino, lo leyó y el pergamino desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

Hizo unas posiciones de manos y desapareció entre pétalos de cerezo negros y rojos.

Apareció en una gran sala donde se encontraban los integrantes de esa organización de criminales, vio una silla vacía y se dirigió a ella, se sentó y allí la reunión empezó:

-Haruno Sakura, levantate, ordenó un pelinaranja-.

Esta se levantó y se dirigió donde se encontraba el líder de Akatsuki, que era así como se llamaba la organización criminal.

-Dame tu mano- dijo el pelinaranja-.

La pelirosa así lo hizo e hizo un pqueño corte en su dedo corazón, que cayó encima de una anillo, el cual iluminó toda la sala haciendo que todo el mundo cerrara los ojos excepto la pelirosa que vio como la luz se volvía de color negro. En medio se encontraba un hermoso dije de color negro con unas letras Tatsunôtoshigo que significa caballito de mar.

Cuando terminó la luz de brillar esta se sentó mientras los demás la miraban sonrientes y allí el líder de Akatsuki empezó ha hablar:

-Nuestra misión es atrapar a los 9 bijûs y se repartiran en equipos que seran Itachi con Kisame, Sasori con Deidara y Kakuzu con Hidan, Zetsu y Sakura se encargaran de la información pero Sakura se encargara de vigilar al zorro de nueve colas dentro de Konoha así que todos empezad-.

La primera en salir fue Sakura que fue seguida por su querido hermano Itachi que cuando entró en la habitación de esta vio como empezaba a recoger las cosas para irse, este puso las manos en la cintura y le susurró en el oído "por favor Sakura cuida a mi hermano y también cuidate".

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado he decidido hacer otra cosa los reviews que dejen seran contestados en el siguiente chapter.

Dejen reviews.

Un beso a todo el mundo.

cerezoendemoniado.


End file.
